


Lily of my Life

by RaberandBee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged up in final chapters, Art Student Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/M, Fanart, Flowers, Fluff, Other, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short & Sweet, Starts as a minor kid fic, Trans Female Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaberandBee/pseuds/RaberandBee
Summary: Hello! This is a small story based off some random art doodles I made.This is gonna start off with Levi pre-transitioning before she becomes Lily. These two little cuties meet at a young age and Eren unknowingly helps Lily on her way to becoming the woman she's meant to be.A flower and a cowboy.The chapters are short and simple. This is just gonna be a cute short fic that might take a a few days to be complete depending on how much spare time I have.Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 32





	1. First Memory - Levi POV

“Here, Levi,” Kuchel turns to her son with a freshly clipped lily. She tucks it behind his ear, careful to ensure its wrapped in his long hair. 

Levi sits patiently as his Maman fiddles with the flower. He loves lilies and Maman rewards him for helping in the garden with one pretty lily if any have bloomed. He secretly loves helping his Ma in the garden, despite the dirt he can never fully clean from under his nails. 

Speaking of, he checks his nails to see, yes, in fact he does have new dirt embedded under his nails. 

“Tch,” he scowls at his dirty hands. Dirt is gross. It’s made of poop and dead skin. Yuck.

Kuchel giggles to herself, “I have never seen a kid so resentful of dirt aside from you, ma fleur.” Her long hair falls in graceful strands to frame her face. Levi loves his Mom’s laugh. She sounds pretty and goofy in a way that only she can make sound classy.

“Maman, your hair is pretty. Will mine get as pretty as yours?” He strokes his hair self consciously, only to realize he’s wiped dirt into his hair, then disgusted he can’t get it out since both his hands and shirt is dirty. He sits forgetting what he even asked as he is conflicted on whether or not to go in and clean up or continue to help her weeds the herbs and flowers.

“Oh, Levi, You just have to take care of it and let it grow. I can’t understand why you want it so long… I swear I forget you’re even a boy sometimes.” She chuckles offhandedly, not really meaning it, not that Levi knows that. 

A weird buzz in Levi’s chest cuts off his fussing of his hair. Like ice in his veins but warmth blooming in his chest like flowers.

“You know, it’s funny you love lilies so much. Not only can they be poisonous, but I was going to name you Lily had you been born a girl. Like your little sister, Isabel. I just love my magnolia tree, but I knew it didn’t fit as her first name.” Kuchel tosses her hair over her shoulder. Her sun-bleached bandanna can only do so much to tame her long hair.

“You were gonna name me Lily… I wish you did. Flowers are pretty. Pretty like girls. But boys are dirty and gross. I wanna be pretty like a girl.” He pouts to himself, wrangling the weeds a bit rougher than he should, causing his to break the plant at the root instead of uprooting it. 

Great, now he has to dig it out. He does have gloves, but they don’t fit well and they don’t sell gloves his size. To him, they just get in the way.

“Oh, hon. You are prettier than any flower in the world. And just maybe one day you’ll find a beautiful girl, prettier than any lily who will see how handsome you are.” Kuchel pulls her son close in a hug. 

“No, I wanna be the prettiest, Maman! Like you!” He fusses in her arms, earning him a laugh.

“You are too kind to me, love.” 


	2. Fuss and Flowers - Eren POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! another chapter! Just small things. I've decided this might take a little longer because I wanna draw little Eren and little Lily. 
> 
> When I finish the drawings, I will post the next chapter.

“I don’t wanna wear it! It has flowers on it! It’s pink! I’m a boy!” Eren flails his arms in a fit. 

Carla sighs in defeat, “Eren, you have to wear it. You are the ring bearer and we made a deal. You play your role in your Aunt’s wedding and I’ll take you to Sina park to get your favorite ice cream and a toy.” Carla struggles with her dangling earring while arguing with her red faced son. 

“But Mom! I’m a boy! Boys don’t wear flowers! Only dumb girls!” He shouts, stomping his foot. 

“Eren… Do you think I’m dumb?” Mikasa grips the back of his shirt to grab his attention.

“No! You’re not a dumb girl! You are smart and can kick butt!” Eren turns to her, protective of his adopted sister. 

“I like flowers… That must mean I’m a dumb girl..” She hides her face in her scarf.

“No, you don’t count!” He huffs. “I mean stank girls like Ymir and Annie!” 

Mikasa had to stop herself from laughing, “They’d beat you up if they heard that.” 

“Nuh-uh! I can’t hit girls but you can! You can beat them up for me.” He crosses his arms in frustration like it was the most obvious solution. 

“Eren! Put on the damn suit!” Carla shouts from the bathroom. 

“No! It’s ugly!” He shouts towards the bathroom.

“What was that?” Carla shouts back.

“N-Nothing! I- I just! I don’t wanna!” He backtracks knowing he should never tell his Mom no. 

“Why don’t you wanna wear flowers? Why do you think boys can’t wear flowers?” Mika asks behind her scarf, having been ready for an hour now.

“Jean said boys who wear flowers are ugly and dumb like girls! And I’m not ugly or dumb! I’m cute! And I get all S’s in class!” He scowls at the pastel suit. 

“Eren, you must be dumb to listen to Jean. He’s a horse and he likes dumb baby movies. You are gonna listen to him? Uncle Hannes’ suit has flowers on it and he’s a cop. You think cops are dumb and ugly?” Mikasa rolled her eyes. 

“It does? But he’s getting married! Everyone will see him in flowers. They’ll make fun of him then they’ll all be arrested for making fun of a cop!” Eren’s eyes widen in shock. 

“No they won’t! ‘Cause only dumb ugly boys don’t like flowers. Boys can like flowers and Uncle Hannes loves flowers. And if you don’t put it on, we can’t go to Sina, get ice cream, or get toys!” She argues. 

“Oh… Yeah, Jean is dumb! If Uncle Hannes can wear it then it must be cool!” Eren rushes to try and dress himself. 

Carla rounds the corner to finally wrangle her gremlin in the damn suit only to be stopped in her place in shock. Eren is willingly dressing himself and Mikasa gives her a silent thumbs up. 

I swear, no one can handle Eren like her daughter. 

Carla then helps the struggling boy with his buttons and clip on tie. 

“You look so good, honey! You look very handsome!” Carla praises knowing he adores it.

“Ma, can I wear my cowboy hat, pleaase! I put it on!” Eren begs with his hands clasped and lip stuck dramatically out. 

“I suppose, but you have to take it off during the ceremony.” She gives in. 

“Yes! Thank you, Mama!” Eren grabs Mikasa’s hand, dragging her towards their Dad’s study, her matching dress flowing behind her.

“Dad! Daad! Look! We match!” Eren’s voice trails down the hall.


	3. Trouble and Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This is written in a weird partial Eren/Levi POV in an mostly 3rd person way. Sorry if it is a bit confusing. But I hope you like it anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and the shitty art at the bottom is suppose to represent them. There is some inconsistencies to the outfits, mostly because they're clean. However, I am gonna leave it below! If you can't see it but want to, I will link it in the notes below

“I finished my ice cream, can I go play, now?” Eren whines. Mikasa finished hers first and has been playing on the jungle gym for a few minutes. And his double scoop blue moon is looking more daunting than appetizing the longer he has to wait to play.

Carla sighs, something she’s made a habit of in recent years, “I told you you couldn’t finish that.” She holds out a knowing hand. Eren beams and hands her his dripping ice cream, blue staining his mouth and making his hands sticky.

“Not yet, lemme throw this away. I gotta wash your face.” She tosses the treat with regret, it was seven dollars…

She pulls a pack of wet wipes out of her Michael Kors bag. She has to fight his on getting his creased palms, but eventually she deems him clean enough. Surprisingly enough, his face isn’t stained like she thought. What a plus!

“I’m gonna go to talk to Maryann over there. Come get me when you and your sister want a drink, we can go to the vending machine.” 

An energetic Eren finally gets out of his mother’s hold and ran toward the jungle gym his sister was on. Except she wasn’t alone, now. It seems Annie is playing with his sister’s palm pretending to pull bad mojo from her hands. He would join them but Eren is wary his sister told her best friend what he said earlier and isn’t sure Mikasa would beat Annie up if she decided to punch him.

Instead he turned his focus to the flower field by the forest line. There’s a gang of kids hanging out there. They look like their having fun, so maybe they’d like to play freeze tag with him. Jokes on them, Eren is lightening fast! He even beat Ymir’s record! Mikasa still holds the race record, but she’s probably not going to join with Annie here, so he has no doubt he’d win.

He adjusts his cowboy hat and as he gets closer he can hear the boys teasing someone. It looks like a girl. She looks like his sister Mikasa, which quickly lights a fire of protectiveness in him. Kids use to make fun of her for not having parents and for being half Japanese. I mean- Asian American! Or something he thinks he heard his sister’s case worker call her some years ago. 

One of the tall ugly boys leaned down to the girl who is sitting on the ground like she was pushed and grabs her hair. 

“Hey! You shouldn’t pick on girls, you rat! Let go of her!” Eren rushes in and rips his hand way. The girl lets out a yelp, probably having her hair ripped. Eren pushes the boy away. 

“Don’t push me, bug eyes! That’s a boy, but he’s ugly like a girl!” 

He looks at the kid on the ground, not really seeing the difference. He’s in a pink dress and has long hair with a little halo of braids. When he sees the bruise on his cheek and the tears quietly going down his face, all he can see is Mikasa after her parent’s car accident. He didn’t know her parents well, but he grew up with her since they were babies. It turned Eren’s blood hot. 

“He’s not ugly, you’re ugly, dumbbutt!” Eren whips forward, decking the boy in his fat nose. The boy boys try to grab him and start yelling, so he just wails his arms in any and all directions, once accidentally smacking himself in the cheek when a kid grabs his shoulder.

He kicked the boy in the shin hard, “Get away! Go, you smelly pukes!” Eren shouts, grabbing the attention of a few passer-biers, thankfully not his Mom, though. 

They start to run away, a few crying like babies. 

Eren turns to the boy on the ground and sits in front of him when he determines the other boys aren’t coming back, “Are you okay?” 

Eren tries to be quiet and doesn’t touch him. His Dad is a doctor and when they were little Mikasa would have what Dad says is a panic attack if someone touched her when she was scared or after a bad dream. 

Levi sniffles quietly to himself. He had to learn how to be silent after his mom passed. The kids at his previous institutes hurt him when he cries. And his foster mom, Rico, says dumb kids aren’t worth his tears. 

Levi opens his hand to reveal a small broken flower in his sweaty palms, “They ruined my flower..”

Rico doesn’t particularly have a green thumb, but after learning Levi felt best when cleaning and tending to the institute’s garden, she made a small garden in the backyard for Levi to grow Lilies, Irises, or anything that would grown in any which season.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you want me to get you a new flower?” Eren offers, fixing his hat that came off during his scuffle. Thankfully they didn’t pull on it since it was attached by a cord around his neck. 

“No, it was special… It’s a Lily… I grew it myself…” He mumbles to himself, his sniffling becoming few and far between. 

“Oh… Umm, are you really a boy?” Eren tears a blade of grass from the ground and rolls it between his fingers. He looks over to the main park area where he can see one of the boys crying to his mom and pointing their way. He doesn’t see his mom, yet. But he knows they should hide until the boy calms down in case the angry mother comes after them. 

Levi answers with an unsure shrug.

“Here,” Eren offers his hand to the boy as he stands up. He dusts off his pants and butt and notices the boy’s pretty pale pink dress and flower patterned leggings are covered in dirt. He leans to help dust the boy but the boy steps back quickly like he was expecting to get hit. 

Eren takes that as a sign to not touch him without his approval. Eren nervously nods to the blonde old bat Black Friday walking their way with his blubbering son in tow, “Hey, we should probably hide before she gets here.” 

Eren offers his hand again and when Levi accepts it, he takes off running through the woods. He wasn’t sure where he was going by the boy seemed to, because he started leading Eren in deeper until they reach a busted up old car in the middle of nowhere. No tires, one door left, and mostly scrapped. By there’s seats and it’s close enough to see where the trees ends and is close to the swings. 

“Hopefully she doesn’t know who my mom is and can’t tell on me. Where’s your Mom?” 

He lets the boy climb into the passenger seat before sitting in the front seat. 

Oh this is so cool! He plays with the wheel like he was driving. 

“I don’t have one anymore… My Mom went to Heaven…” Levi mumbles quietly. 

Eren’s eyes widen when he realizes his mistake. “Oh, sorry… My sister doesn’t have a Mom or Dad either… So she came to live with us… She’s not really my sister, but I’ll punch anyone else who says that.” He suddenly feels uncomfortable sitting in the damaged car. 

“...You don’t think I’m ugly?” Levi asks meekly. He picks at the dirt on his new dress Rico just made him, afraid to look at the other boy.

“Wha? No, you’re pretty. I thought you were a girl ‘cause you’re pretty. And you have long hair. And a dress. Is that why those boys were bullying you?” Eren quickly gets bored of the steering wheel and decides to riffle through the middle console. Nothing but broken disks and dried leaves.

“No.. Maybe… They said it was ‘cause the flower in my hair and on my pants. I think it was for looking like a girl, though.” 

“Your flower? My sister is super smart and cool and she says only ugly boys don’t like flowers. And only dumb smelly boys can’t wear flowers. My uncle Hannes wears flowers and he just got married today! And he’s a cop! Flowers can’t be dumb if cool cops can wear them.” Eren argues excitedly. It was weird cause he wore flowers today, too! Maybe if he was wearing the suit still then he could show the boy it’s cool. Buy his Mom didn’t want his dress clothes getting dirty.

“Really?” Levi’s faces the boy in surprise. 

“Yeah! And he looked really cool! I got to wear a pink flower suit, too! But I had to walk down the isle with my sister. It was soooo boring and it smelled funny in there, but Mama and Pops let us get ice cream and come to the park cause we were good! Oh! And we get a toy later, too!” He closes the console after sifting through all the junk of watered down papers stuck to the bottom under the dead leaves. 

Levi doesn’t say anything, but instead fiddles with the dead Lily he refused to give up.

“I’m sorry about your flower… I bet it was reaal pretty before. Pretty like you!” the raven boy seemed to like when Eren called him pretty and he doesn’t want him to be sad anymore. Mama said girls like compliments like pretty. Which makes Eren wonder what makes him a boy anyway. 

“Why do you wear a dress if you’re a boy?” 

“I don’t know… I like it… I wanna be pretty like my Maman was… She was suuuper pretty like a queen or flowers and had pretty long hair and her smile was my favorite thing.” Levi felt the sting grow behind his eyes and nose. 

“Well, you are prettier than any flower ever! And... “ Eren takes off his cowboy hat to show it to the kid. 

“Uncle Hannes got me this. He went to Texas and got to see cowboys, and a saloon, and a jail, and real sheriff with spurred boots and everything! And I want to boy a cowboy like them. So I wear this hat so when I grow up I can move to Texas to be a cowboy, too. Maybe you dress like a girl cause you wanna be a girl.” 

Eren places his hat back on his head and looks to the boy. 

His eyes are wide and unblinking, set on Eren like he’s trying to understand what the dark skinned boy just said. 

“Why aren’t you a girl,” Eren asked seeing Levi wasn’t going to answer. 

“I don’t know…” 

“You have long hair and wear dresses. What else is there. Do you like makeup? Mikasa wants to wear makeup but Mama says she’s not old enough. You don’t seem like a boy to me.” 

“I don’t…?” Levi nibbles at his lip, hands wrapped tight in his dress’ skirt. “I don’t want to be a boy. Boys are mean and stinky. Not you! You’re really nice, but you do stink… And you’re dirty. I don’t like dirt. It’s made of bug poop. And dust is made of dead people. It’s gross. But.. I still like you..” 

Eren isn’t sure what to make of the boy-girl’s assessment but she said she likes him so he guesses that’s good. 

“You’re dirty, too.” He points out. 

“Yeah, I don’t like it. I wanna go home and clean up.” 

“Oh, okay. I gotta find my sister. I got to make sure Mama didn’t find her first. I gotta tell her to lie in case that snotty buttface and his mom finds me.” 

“Okay… Will you come back tomorrow? I live really close. And I only have one friend. She’s a crazy stinkbug and I like you…” Levi nervously plays with his sweetheart neckline, looking at the boy through his lashes. 

“No… I can’t try but we live kinda far and we only got to come today for my favorite ice cream from Titan Mash. They don’t have it anywhere else.” 

“Oh… Okay…” Levi nods.

The girl looks sad so he leans forward and kisses her cheek like he does for his sister when she is really sad. His Dad says cooties aren’t real, and he’s a doctor so he believes him. The girl doesn’t like gross dirty stuff anyway, so he doubts she has them even if they are real. 

She doesn’t say anything, but her pale skin lights red bringing out her freckles even more. 

He climbs out of the car and runs to the treeline, making sure his mom isn’t nearby, only for someone to shout loudly, “Eren! Eren! You get your butt over here, now! I see you! Did you hit that boy!” 

So his name is Eren…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Levi and Eren fanart - http://fav.me/ddku4yr


	4. Customer Service and Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again much older, and more comfortable in their bodies and choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted some fanart of Lily and Eren below! If you cannot see them but would like to, I've left a link in the bottom notes.   
> Thank you for reading! I might end up doing one more chapter for this fic. A fluffy date between our two cuties. We'll see!

“Thank you for shopping with us! Please come again!” Eren beams at the buff dude leaving the store with his new purchase of oil paints and a few spools of tapestry thread. 

Eren begins wiping down his register, spraying it with clear cleaner before taking a folded microfiber rag to it. His shift ends in about twenty minutes. Well, technically twenty-five, but he can leave five minutes early today since his replacement is already here doing stock.

A ring alerts him of a new customer and he whips his head to greet them, “Welcome to Maria’s Crafts!” 

Lucky day! That short goth girl came in again. She’s been coming in every other day since her first visit two weeks ago. She normally looks ready to murder, knuckles bruised and rings crusted with dried blood. Which is surprising since she obviously has a disdain of dirt. He once saw her drop everything she had pulled out a pack of wet wipes and purell when she touched something that was, what Eren assumes, sticky. She’s stood in one place for a solid five minutes using her boot to scuff off the black scuff marks off the linoleum floor and if she ever grabs a basket or cart, she has to sanitize it to her standards.

He actually really enjoys her here, quirks and all. She’s never talked to him before, choosing to remain silent during checkouts, but she often pretends to shop only to stare at him. She thinks she’s slick, but she’s actually terrible at being subtle and he finds it super cute. He loves when she looks disgusted at anyone speaking to her but when we talks to her she blushes and can’t keep eye contact. 

The first time she came in, she paid no mind to anyone, just grabbing a slew of black and pastel yarns, but when he began checking her out she stared at him like he had two heads, stared at his brightly colored name tag for a few long seconds before promptly running out of the store. She left without her items and Eren can only imagine they know each other or something, but he can’t think of where. 

They probably went to elementary or middle school together. He would think he’d remember such a gorgeous lady like her. Her skin looks soft and pale. Her body covered in freckles and eyes like sharp steal some day. Other days they are like the palest blues like clean ocean waters. 

She is always decorated with punk and goth fashions, and adorned with piercings from her face, to her ears, and two on her naval. When she is thinking she tugs her tongue ring between her teeth and lips. Her thin brows pin close when she’s reading, clearing needing glasses with how she struggles. He wonders why she doesn’t wear glasses around. She’d look cute. 

He thinks she’d look good with black or deep red devil horned glasses. Maybe simple rectangle black frames but with rhinestones or little skull detailings. Does he have a thing for glasses or is he just really into her? He may never know.

Today she is wearing baggy black jeans with flared hips and rips. Her off the shoulder crop top hoodie reveals her stomach and two black metal belly rings. They are poking through the holes of her rose fishnet stockings that rest on her waist line. You can see he pockets and fishnets through the rips in her jeans. 

Fuck, she is just so pretty. 

Eren frowns at the dirt and paint stains on his green work vest and white button up. He’s suppose to be messily covered with crafts and little colorful strings, buttons, and pins to show the colorful creativity of the employees, but he’s more worried she will think he’s a bum. 

Eren tucks his long hair behind his ear and adjusts his slipping flower crown. The store has an after school daycare program where we teach the kids how to do different crafts. Today was bring your parents to daycare day. Eren taught kids and parents how to make each other flower crowns and bead bracelets. It was cute seeing all the Moms and Dads interact with the kids. His niece, Mina, and sister, Mikasa, even came in today. They made awesome flower crowns using fake grape vines, baby’s breath, white roses, and forsythia. 

His is made of fake wild colored party carnations. The small ones you see in grocery stores by produce.

While Eren finishes cleaning both register counters, he notices the pretty punk princess make her way over with her items. He abandons the rest of the spray to dry on the counter to tend to the customer.

“Have you found everything okay today?” He recites his first line for check out, not expecting an answer, but determined to try and hit all the script bases nonetheless.

Much to his extreme surprise, she answers this time, “I believe so.” 

Her voice is deeper and huskier than he imagined, betraying his idea of her just a bit. He doesn’t show he’s fazed and gets over it quickly. For some reason he imagined she’d have a tenor voice, but he likes the way her voice sounds smooth and she pronounces every word precisely like she was taught by a computer. Just not robotic or annoying. 

He briefly wonders if English is her first language. Her pronunciation was too perfect.

“Great! Do you have a reward card with us?” Eren scans the new set of crochet needles. She’s been working to smaller needles these past few days. She must be good to progress so quick.

“I’m afraid not,” Eren tries not to be entranced by her voice or the way her painted lips forms every word.

“Would you like one? It’s free! All you need is an e-mail to sign up, then every five purchases you get a ten dollar coupon. You get special shopping days, a monthly VIP item, and a birthday discount of 20% off you entire purchase!” Eren automatically recites every line word for word as he does for everyone who’s not a member. Though, his mind isn’t entirely on work. More on the bow of her lips and the striking blue in her eyes. She maintains eye contact through the entire conversation. 

Her lips quirk into a knowing smirk and she raises her brow. Fuck, is he obvious? Is he being creepy? He’s mentally waxing sonnets to her hips and freckles, so he’s got to look like a creepy preverted loon to her. 

“Yeah, I’ll sign up. How do I apply?” 

“Great! Just click the green button on the card machine-” When she follows his instruction he turns to face his register screen hoping to maintain his image hoping to not scare her off. 

He turns down the dial on his work radio as his co-worker’s noisily talk back and forth about a new display through her ear piece.

“What’s your e-mail?” Eren starts with the e-mail even if it’s the third option since a lot of people use their first and last names in them. 

“Tch,  [ LeviAckerman16@scoutslegion.com ](mailto:LeviAckerman16@scoutslegion.com) ” she clicks her tongue, “Capitalize Levi and Ackerman.”

Eren types it in quickly, “Ah, you go to SL? What do you major?” He asks in genuine interest, already keying in the first and last name in the machine for the name option before stopping himself after a second thought. She seems annoyed about something.

“I major in French and Japanese linguistics and minor in English Education.” She sighs. 

Eren only blinks at her in awe, “Wow, that’s all kinds of smart. I wish I could do that. The only thing I can do is play guitar and do mediocre art.” 

She huffs in response. He’s not sure if in amusement or she’s tired of talking about her major to people. 

“First and last name.” He absentmindedly goes back to filling out her card information. He guesses its the same as the e-mail but something tells him he just ask anyway.

“No, Lily Ackerman. Damned school chose my e-mail for me…” She rolls her eyes and her thin eyebrow twitches, catching the light on the two brow bars on her left side. 

“Ah, that’s shit, what’s your zipcode?” he continues. He knows SL isn’t the most Spectrum friendly school but it’s affordable with a wide array of course studies that rivals most universities of Sina. 

“Whatever it is here” Lily answers. 

“Phone number?” Lily rambles off a number that sparks recognition. 

“You’re from Shiganshina! Me, too!” He excitedly keys in the numbers. Lily’s lips quirk as she tries to remain stone faced as not to reveal herself. Or maybe she should. She already went as far as to talking to him, and basically outted herself to him… Not to mention his name tag is Eren in bubble letters of the pansexual flag. And he has a pan-pride heart on his lanyard.

And he is the reason she was able to wear what she liked with courage and had helped her grow the ovaries to take the shit out of those who fucked with her for it.

Her dumb cowboy now looks like a free loving art hippy and she was digging it. 

“Alright, birth month and day and we’ll be done!” He pulls out a card attached to a paper listing their deals and scans it and places it on the counter to slide towards Lily.

“December, 25th.” 

“Oh, a Christmas baby! That’s cool! Alright, you’re all set. If you follow the instruction at the bottom of your card you will recieve your first coupon in your e-mail in the next 24 hours. It’ll be $10 off your next $30 purchase! Thank you for shopping with us, please come again!” His hand waits on the receipt printer as he waits for it to finish printing the long line of coupons at the bottom, then snatches it quickly for a clean cut and puts it in the bag. He then hands her the bag on the counter.

Lily wills herself not to chew her lip as to not stain her teeth with her new red velvet liquid lipstick, “Yeah, no problem. Actually, you got a pen?” 

Eren nods then fumbles to grab his pen and hands it to her. 

She grabs his hand and flips his arm, then writes the phone number she recited earlier onto his arm. He lets her, eyes wide as he's never expected something so forward but he is more than ecstatic it did. 

She finished then capped the pen and held it out to him. 

"Text me sometime." She looked up through her long lashes with her head tilted slightly. 

He nods dumbly and tries to take the pen from her waiting hand, but she doesn't release just yet. 

She nods to gesture to his head, "I like you're flowers. You know, someone once told me only ugly boys hate flowers." 

Eren stands dumbfounded. He use to say that all the time as a kid after his sister told him that. He'd ended up wearing all kinds of flower patterned clothes all through elementary school because of it. 

That's too weird a sentence to just say to a stranger. He'd know. Does he know this girl?

He suspected it earlier, even more now since she’s from his hometown. He has to know this girl, right? Before he could ask anything, she hurries out with her purchases.

Not a few minutes later, while Eren is dusting under the cash register does he remember. His head flies up in realization, smacking the table on his way up.

"Y-Ow!" He cradles his head. 

"Eren, you alright?" Marco pipes in a worry, turning the corner to check on his friend. 

But Eren is now wide eyed and lost in his mind as he replays his interactions with the lovely Lily from earlier. Unhearing of his friend calling his name. 

"Eren, Eren?"

His eyes pop to Marco's worried expression. "Wha? Oh, I'm fine. Umm, can I take my 15?"

“15? Eren, it’s five till four. You can leave now. I’ll call Bert up to register. 

Eren dashes to the back room reserved for employees to grab his personal items from his locker. He probably looks like a mad man on the security cameras. He pulls out his phone and types in the smudged remains of the number written small and neatly on his skin. 

He was about to type any number of things to her to see, is she the boy from the park?

But if she is, then she's trans. She kind of alluded to that earlier but you can't just ask a trans person if they use to be a boy! 

What's he gonna write? Did you get bullied at a park for your hair and dress as a kid? That's weird and hella rude! 

'Are you the girl from the park with the crushed flower and broken down car?'

'Finally caught on?'

'It was a long time ago! I feel justified.'

'Its okay, just teasing.’

‘So, want to get coffee sometime?'

'Definitely'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Store Eren - http://fav.me/ddkua1j
> 
> Punk Lily - http://fav.me/ddkua54


End file.
